Living in Sin
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: It's been thirteen years since the Hogwarts accident. Ron and Hermione finally have everything they've ever wanted. A family. But everything isn't as it seems... and all fingers point to Ron. Read Possesionsobssesions and sequel first! M for graphic scene
1. Sweat and Blood

**Disclaimer: WARNING: YOU MUST READ POSSESSIONS AND OBSESSIONS AND PRAYING FOR FORGIVENESS BEFORE READING THIS STORY OR NONE OF IT WILL MAKE SENSE. RATED M FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SEXUALITY.**

**Nature, in her indifference, makes no distinction between good and evil.  
- Anatole France  
**

_He never meant for it to happen. It just did... One minute, she's screaming at him, the next minute she's on the floor. Crying. Wheather it was for mercy or not, he didn't care. He just wanted to hear her scream. There were many reasons why he'd struck. Those were not important. There were many reasons for him to stop. Those were to of no avail. For an emotion was possessing him. Coursing through his veins like a poison that could not be cured. An ectasy that elated him to such a state of euphoria, it was almost heaven. _

_But the situation was everything but heaven. It was a furnace. A hellhole of torture, whose only escape was the cringing body on the floor. She called out his name. Told him it was an accident and that it wasn't his fault, but he advanced, no longer listening to her voice, but the screaming sensation of pleasure that told him to finish her. To shred her. He would not feel fulfillment until he did. He would not know completion until he did. She cried again._

_"Please..."_

_That's when it happened. The dam broke and the rampage began. He grabbed her and, swinging her around, smashed her into the stone mantel. Reveling in the sound of her broken body hitting the floor, he dove in. Her screams rent the air, egging him on in a way he never thought possible. Blood gushed, bones crunched as he tore into her, ripping through her flesh with a ravenous passion. The creature he had always been took over, gorging on the tender meat so easily within reach. Her bloodcurdling cries had ceased, replaced by deafening silence. _

_He pulled away, bloodsoaked and satisfied with his conquest. Her silence, his gain. His muscles rippled with eagerness as he licked the sweet, sticky substance off his fur. His red eyes gleamed in the dark. Shaking himself, he looked down at what had at one time been human, but was now... leftovers. Purring, he stretched, enjoying the feel of flexing. He was about to leave when a gurgling stopped him. His eyes flared up. His claws extended to full length. Whirling around, he whacked down, blood splattering everywhere, the sound of his hissing torturing what was left of his human innocence._

He woke with a violent jerk. He sat up gasping for air, his body covered in sweat. He looked down at his arms. The scars. They would always be there. As would the memories. That's when he tasted it. The bitter sweet taste of blood. Wiping his mouth he looked down to see it glittering in the moonlight. Red. He began to panic. This was not his own blood. He looked around the room frantically to no avail. Where had this blood come from? Getting up, he hurried to the bathroom and turned on the lights. What he saw scared him. His whole mouth was covered in blood. His bare chest dripped with blood. _Where had it come from_? He kept asking himself. Surely his dream had not come true. _Dream? Dreams are of something you want to happen... that was a nightmare..._

**_I know what I said. That was a dream,_** hissed a voice he had not heard from in a long time. He shook his head. He had been having those _dreams_ since last week. Some how, they had only gotten longer... and much more pleasureable...

Closing his eyes, he stepped into the shower in his boxers and stood there, letting the scalding water run over him. He watched as blood mixed with water and went tumbling down the drain. Whose blood was that? He should be checking. He should be. Stepping abruptly out of the shower, he grabbed a shirt and walked out of the bedroom. Down the hall, he searched the rooms, ignoring the sleeping occupants. It wasn't until he had come upon the thrid room when he let out a sigh of releif. There she was, singing to the cradle. In one piece. Not wanting to bother her, he backed away, leaning his head on the wall.

_Where did the blood come from?_

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing this. Especially the fact that _no_ names are mentioned. I pride myself.


	2. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Evil is unspectacular and always human and shares our bed and eats at our own table. **

**-W.H. AUDEN**

Hermione smiled as Ron entered the kitchen. He gave each child a kiss. Hermione noticed however that he didn't give her one. She watched him sit down. He was pale and jumpy. As she set down breakfast she addressed him.

"Are you ok?" He looked up at her.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Didn't get much sleep." Hermione snorted.

"I'll say. You didn't come in until about two in the morning..." Ron frowned.

"Really?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Oh and honey. If you're going to go on a mission, please change your clothes when you come in. Gave me a fright this morning! The sheets covered in blood," she said, shuddering slightly. Ron watched as she fed the two girls, Constance and Opal. The memory of last nights dream coming back to his mind. He didn't recall coming in from a mission. To be more percise, he didn't recall going to work at all yesterday. It had been his day off.

"Dad," called Reign. Ron looked up at her.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

"Uncle Fred and Uncle George are taking me, J.T. and Jackson to their shop today." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Aren't J.T. and Jackson enough trouble makers. They go over there and Diagon Ally will cease to exsist with all those experiments they do," he exclaimed. Jackson looked up from his eggs.

"Uncle George started that fire," he retaliated. Hermione held up her hand.

"I don't want to know who started the fire. Just promise me it won't happen again." Jackson nodded, smiling. Ron grinned and stood. Saying goodbye, he disapparated to the Ministry. Arriving there, he immediatly went to the Auror Station. Entering he walked over to Harry Potter's office. The man had gotten himself his own office a few years back and since then used it for more than it's original purpose. Opening the door he groaned.

"Will you two cut it out!" Harry and Ginny broke apart, embarrassed. Ginny glared at her brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Don't you work in the Sports and Games section?" Ginny rolled her eyes, gave Harry a goodbye kiss and left the room, shoving Ron out of the way as she went. Harry smirked.

"Now you've made her angry," he said. Ron rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Look, Harry-" Harry held up a hand.

"Wait a sec. I just need to go get something from Kingsly. It'll only take a second." Ron nodded. After Harry left, Ron leaned back in his chair. That's when something on Harry's desk caught his eye. It was the Daily Prophet.

_What's Harry doing with that rubbish?_ Ron thought, pulling the paper out from under some files. It was todays issue. It was turned to the sports section. Rolling his eyes, Ron flipped through it until he reached the front page. He froze.

_Terror Strikes Again!_

_By Reeta Skeeter._

_Just this morning, two teenagers uncovered something ghastly. After arriving home from a party, the two boys, who chose to remain nameless, discovered their house broken into. Upon further investigation, the unfortunates stumbled upon a body. Or what was left of a body. At four thirty this morning, the mutilated body of Padma Patil was found. Though authorities have yet to find the murderer, they know it is the same person who was responsible for the past three deaths. The body, though somewhat identifiable, had been half devoured. Ripped from the rib cage down to the navel and the insides all over. Ministry officials assume it is an animal, though it is uncertian how the animal got into the house, and how it was unable to leave a trail, save for the bloody foot prints that lead to a dead end._

_Further information will be given once we find out more about these atrosities._

Ron jumped when Harry reentered the office. He stopped when he noticed what Ron had in his hands. Slowly sitting down at his desk, Harry watched Ron grow pale.

"Ron... are you ok?" Ron took a deep breath.

"I don't know..." he looked up at Harry. "Are you assigned to this case?" To Ron's dismay, Harry nodded silently.

"Moody told me today..." he frowned, hesitating to ask the question that had been on his mind ever since he had gotten details on _how_ these people were killed. "Ron... have you-"

"No," came his sharp reply. He knew what Harry was asking. The fact was. He didn't know, but he wasn't going to tell Harry that... not now anyway. Ron tried to chuckle as he tossed the paper back on the desk.

"Probably just some stupid git who has nothing better to do..." he said. Harry frowned.

"Where were you yesterday?" Ron stood.

"Are you asking me that as a friend or as an investigator?" he asked cooly. Harry's frown deepened and he sighed.

"A friend..." he replied. Ron closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"I don't know..."

* * *

"Mom..." 

"Hmm..."

"Is dad ok?" Hermione looked down at Reign.

"Why?" she asked. Reign shrugged.

"He's just been acting strange ever since October started a week ago." Hermione sighed.

"October brings back bad memories, Reign. Especially for your father. Many bad things happened..."

"Like what?" Hermione shook her head, turning back to her reading.

"I'll tell you when your older." They remained quiet for a while, before Reign spoke again.

"I heard about the lady... I heard she died. Was she really eaten?" Hermione looked at her daughter in surprise.

"Where did you hear about Padma?"

"When I was at Diagon Ally. Everyone's talking about it..." Reign hesitated, then continued. "Mum... Can I ask you something?" Hermione nodded.

"Sure." Reign tood a deep breath.

"Why was Dad _really_ put into Azkaban?" Hermione closed her eyes. Sure, she had told Reign snippets of her last year at Hogwarts, but not much. Not even after Ron had joined the family. Hermione just didn't want to relive that painful part of her past. She gazed upon her daughter.

"Reign... sit down... what I'm about to tell you, I don't want you to tell your brothers or your sisters." Reign could see the seriousness in her mother's eyes and nodded. Hermione took a deep breath and began her story at the point where Ron had disappeared.

* * *

Hermione woke to a creak in the floor. She reached over to find that Ron wasn't there. Had he still not come in from work? Muddled, she looked around and gasped. On the floor were footprints. With the moon sending light into the room, she could see that the foot prints were red. They led to the bathroom. Getting up she walked into the bathroom and almost screamed. Kneeling down over the toilet and retching was Ron. But what _made_ her scream was the fact that his whole front was drenched in blood. 

"Ron!" she yelped, running to him. He blanched, looking up at her and backing away.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed. She stopped. His face was covered in blood. Suddenly something hit her. Her gut twisted painfully as the events of the past week came crashing on top of her in an awful revelation. Her eyes began to tear up as she watched him.

"Please tell me that's your blood..." Ron coughed, leaned over and threw up again. He looked up at her.

"Stay away from me, Hermione..." Hermione just stared.

"You need to tell the Ministry."

"NO!" Ron yelled, struggling to his feet. "I am not telling anyone, because there's nothing to tell."

"You probably killed someone!"

"It's been years Hermione!" She stamped her foot down.

"Exactly! It's been _thirteen years_. Thirteen years Ron! It's happening!"

"I can handle it!" he screamed.

"Then whose blood is that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

A/N: I promise you'll see more of Ron's "inner creature" in the next chappie. And it will be intense!

Coconut Girl: Thanks for the review. You might not see much blood gushing action, but you _will_ see something better.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"You know you'll probably be going to Azkaban," the man said. To everyones surprise however, Ron smiled. He looked up at the man._

_"Azkaban won't hold me..."_


	3. The Sixth Commandment

**Disclaimer: Thou shalt not kill. -Exodus 20:13**

Hermione stood to the side, watching as several Ministry officials entered the room. She had been there for an hour now, waiting for the questioning to begin. Ron had been arrested earlier that morning. Though he had made no arguement, he did make sure that one of the men went to the hospital with a bleeding arm. Hermione didn't want to believe that it was true. Sure she knew that it was happening. That the creature that had taken him in their seventh year was starting to emerge again. But she didn't want to believe that he killed those people. He had specifically said Deatheaters blood. Why was he going after innocents?

"Hermione," Harry whispered. She jumped at his voice and turned to see Harry gazing at her with a worried look. She took the coffee he offered gratefully.

"I'm fine... They'll just question him and then we'll go home."

"It's not that easy, Hermione," Harry replied, stepping up beside her, looking through the glass into the inquery room. Ron was already sitting there, staring at his hands. Hermione frowned.

"Why? He didn't do anything."

"You can't prove that Hermione! You said it yourself. He's been showing up late with blood all over him. What else could it be?" Hermione closed her eyes.

"Ron wouldn't hurt anyone..." Everyone quieted as a man entered the room Ron was in with three guards. The man sat opposite Ron, putting some files on the table. Ron didn't look up at him.

"You know you'll probably be going to Azkaban," the man said. To everyones surprise however, Ron smiled. He looked up at the man.

"Azkaban won't hold me..." he whispered. The man frowned.

"What makes you think that?" Ron's smile grew.

"Because we say so..." Harry stiffened. His mind wandered back to the moment in Hogsmeade when Ron had been questioned. He had used the same "we" he was using now.

"Who's we, Ron?" Ron's eyes darkened and he sat back in his chair.

"What's your name?" The man frowned.

"Richard Hays." Ron leaned forward, crossing his fingers in front of him as he stared at the man.

"You have kids, Dick?" Everyone in the other room watched anxiously as Hays stared at Ron. He coughed and then shifted through his files.

"It says here, you've been having dreams... can you tell me about them?" he asked. Ron leaned back again, ignoring the question.

"Yeah... I've got kids. Five actually. Wonderful. Well... I guess you should say four, seeing as the oldest isn't mine." Hermione gasped, grabbing Harry as she watched the scene intensely. The man shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"What about your dreams, Ron?" he persisted. Ron however, wasn't about to be distracted.

"You're afraid of being a bad father, Dick. You're hardly home. You're wife's left you for some ass of a muggle, and your sixteen year old daughter has been sneaking out of the house to see this punk named Randy. Of course, his name explains it all. The git's been messing with your daughter, but you don't know what to do about it so you ignore it." Everyone fell silent as the Richard stared at Ron in shock.

"How do you know this?" People gasped as Ron's eyes began to mist over with red. When he spoke, his voice was more of a deep purring.

"We see everything at night..." The man hesitated, then tried to get back on track as everyone in the other room just stared in silence.

"Can you tell me about your dreams, Ron?" he asked. Ron's lips curled into a smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"How long have you been having these dreams?"

"Since the beginning of October."

"What do you dream of?" Ron grinned, though his eyes remained a feirce red.

"One thing... The person's always different..."

"What do you see?"

"My recent dream... it was Hermione..." Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who had grown incredibly pale. Hays watched as Ron seemed to struggle with the words. One moment his facial expression would be one of complete shock then that of elation.

"We were fighting... I hit her. She started begging me for something and I attacked." He looked up at Hays. "I ripped her apart as if she was a tissue and I never heard her scream."

"Is that it?" Ron smiled.

"No... There were emotions..." Hermione didn't want to hear anymore, but for some reason, she forced herself to listen.

"What did you feel?"

"Before or after I killed her?" It seemed like an odd and revolting question.

"After..." Hays asked, afraid of the answer. Ron looked up, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

"I felt wonderful."

* * *

"So that's it. You're just going to send him to Azkaban?" Hermione asked. Moody sighed. 

"There's nothing I can do. I have orders Hermione."

"Talk to the Minister. He'll know what to do!"

"His father was the one who gave the order!" Moody yelled, silencing Hermione. Harry stood and walked over to Hermione.

"Hermione... there's nothing we can do..." Hermione looked up at him.

"Yes there is. We can just put him under house arrest. I can take care of him!"

"And put you all at risk! You have two newborns Hermione. Are you willing to risk their lives!"

"Just one chance! He won't hurt me!"

"You don't know that! Did you listen to him! He killed you!"

"It was a dream!" Hermione screamed. She looked around. "Please Moody... Just one chance... I can handle him..." Moody looked down at the papers on his desk and sighed.

"Fine... but he pulls something and Azkaban will be making room for him." Hermione nodded and left the room, accompanied by Harry. He stopped her once they were alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione nodded.

"I can do this..." Some how, Harry doubted that.

* * *

"Ginny," Harry called. 

"In here!" she called. He entered the kitchen and watched her move around. Spotting him, she stopped.

"Well?" Harry sighed and sat at the table.

"Ron's going under house arrest." Ginny gasped.

"You mean the Ministry's sending him back! What about Hermione and the kids?"

"Hermione thinks she can handle it..." Ginny frowned.

"You mean... Hermione wanted him back?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah... It seems that way..." Ginny went over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"What about you?" Harry shook his head.

"The ministry's taken me off the case... says I'm a risk also."

"What?"

"They say that if worse comes to worse, I'll side with Ron. They don't want that." They were silent for a while before Ginny took Harry's hand.

"Would you... If worse came to worse?" Harry looked into her chocolate eyes.

"I don't know..."

A/N: I'm not sure about you, but three updates in one day is great!

Wesker888: Hope I answered all your questions!

Avanell: Yeah! I've had to read through them also to remember what I said about the creature.

connieewing: I hope I gave you enough to read!

**Chapter Tease:**

_"I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered. She touched his face, pulling him closer._

_"You won't hurt me..." Their lips touched and instantly passion eruppted. Ron pressed his lips more firmly against hers, pushing her up against the wall. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, making her moan as his hands moved of their own accord. He pressed his body against hers, trying to get every bit of contact as possible. He managed to slide the shirt off her, his hands taking in her curves gratefully. He wanted more. More of her. More of this feeling. Their kisses grew more aggressive, Ron's fingers raking down the side of her body, making her gasp. Taking advantage of her shock, dove for her neck, nipping and kissing every part he could find. Hermione managed to get her hands under his shirt and ran her hands over his beautiful abs, taking in the scars as she went. _

_As the passion grew, so did the aggression. Ron's hands ran up and down her back, pushing her impossibly closer to him. That's when it happened..._


	4. The Biggest Mistake of All

**Disclaimer: Of what use are good words to an evil heart? -LOUIS BECKE**

After putting the twins to bed, Hermione walked into the bedroom to find Ron standing there. Without turning around he addressed her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione walked over to him.

"You would have just escaped from Azkaban..." was her reply. He smiled

"I would have..." Hermione frowned.

"Your dreams..."

"Are just dreams..." he finished. Hermione reached out and turned him around, looking into his blue eyes. The blue eyes that used to gaze upon her with love, but now stared at her with an blank indifference. She leaned up to kiss him when he stopped her.

"I don't want to hurt you..." he whispered. She touched his face, pulling him closer.

"You won't hurt me..." Their lips touched and instantly passion eruppted. Ron pressed his lips more firmly against hers, pushing her up against the wall. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, making her moan as his hands moved of their own accord. He pressed his body against hers, trying to get every bit of contact as possible. He managed to slide the shirt off her, his hands taking in her curves gratefully. He wanted more. More of her. More of this feeling. Their kisses grew more aggressive, Ron's fingers raking down the side of her body, making her gasp. Taking advantage of her shock, dove for her neck, nipping and kissing every part he could find. Hermione managed to get her hands under his shirt and ran her hands over his beautiful abs, taking in the scars as she went.

As the passion grew, so did the aggression. His teeth grazed her skin, feeling her pulse point. He kissed the spot as his hands ran up and down her back, pushing her impossibly closer to him. That's when it happened. Hot pain through her back. Eight hot claws shot through her, Ron unable to stop them. Gasping, Hermione tried to pull away, the pain almost unbearable. But Ron held her still, holding her up as she began to droop slightly. By now, blood was everywhere, dripping from Ron's claws as he withdrew them from Hermione. He held her close as her eyes began to close.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

"This isn't right!" Ginny screamed after hearing the news from Harry. The whole Weasley family were sitting in the living room of Harry's rather large house. Harry had just told them about Hermione's decision to take Ron back into the house. 

"The Ministry has it's reasons," Arthur said. They all turned to him.

"They said you authorized his arrest," Bill whispered. Arthur sighed.

"I did what I thought would be best for Ron. He's a threat right now and Azkaban _would_ be the better choice."

"Then why did you let him go back with Hermione?" Ginny asked. The man ran his hands through his thinning hair, the stress of the past few days showing in his eyes.

"Because I believe that Hermione might actually be able to help him... if only for a while... If I could find a way not to send Ron into Azkaban, believe me I would chose it." They were all silent after his small report, thinking over the events that had happened since the beginning of October. Ginny looked up.

"So he really did do it... the murders..." Harry went over to her and took her hand, pulling her up into a hug. He looked up at Arthur as he held her.

"Yes... yes he did..." her father answered.

* * *

_Their calling us..._

**_Shut up._**

_You can feel it. Even as you try to retain some form of humanity..._

**_Shut up._**

_Now look what you've done. You're playing right into their hands..._

**_I didn't do it... You did!_**

_Keep telling yourself that... maybe then she'll wake up..._

**_SHUT UP!_**

_Or what! You feel it! That urge for more! They will grant that for us._

**_No!_**

_It's too late... already they're moving. Already you're giving me more control._

**_You know the rules._**

_That doesn't mean I can't have control..._

_That's right... be quiet. Recover from last night. We need our strength._

**_Is she really-_**

_Yes... yes she is... even more of a reason to go to them... to him..._

**_No._**

_He's not like the other... he will help... they are calling._

**_We do not serve their type._**

_We don't serve anyone. We are our own master... our own slave._

**_What about Azkaban?_**

_We'll pay Azkaban a visit..._

**_Do we just leave her hear?_**

_Harry will take care of her. He's coming over later remember..._

**_What about the kids?_**

_We cannot harm them_

_**What about Reign?**_

_Pray that she doesn't get in our way when the time comes..._

**_Can I ask you a question?_**

_You don't have to. You forget I can read your thoughts just as you can read mine._

**_Then why was I?_**

_You were a king..._

* * *

Ginny and Harry stepped out from the fireplace and into a quiet house. Ginny looked around and then pointed to upstairs. 

"I'll go see if their still upstairs," she said as she moved towards the stairs. Harry nodded entering the kitchen. Looking around he smiled at the small picture on the counter. It was of Ron and Hermione on their wedding day.

"_Nice to see you, Harry._" Harry whirled around, wand at the ready to see Ron standing at the door, hands behind his back. Harry let out the air he was holding.

"Dammit Ron. Give a bloke a scare," he gasped. Ron smirked. That's when Harry noticed his eyes. They were tinged with a deep red. Harry clutched his wand, backing up slightly.

"You ok, mate?" he asked. Ron nodded.

"Never better... but I have to be leaving." Harry frowned.

"Leaving? Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ron just smiled. Harry looked him over as Ron moved into the kitchen, causing Harry to take a few more steps back.

"Listen Harry... I suggest you take Reign over to your house until this is all over. We don't want her to get hurt do we."

"She's your daughter, Ron," Harry whispered. Ron raised an eyebrow and suddenly it hit Harry. The conversation back at the Ministry came back to his mind.

_"Yeah... I've got kids. Five actually. Wonderful. Well... I guess you should say four, seeing as the oldest isn't mine."_

"Ron... what's going on?" Harry asked carefully. Ron's grin got bigger.

"Ron's not here right now, but I'd be happy to give him a message when he _decides _to resurface."

"HARRY!" Ginny's scream ripped through the tension. "HARRY, HELP!" Ron watched as Harry struggled with himself on whether to stay in the kitchen and watch Ron or to go to his wife's aid. That's when Ron removed his hands from behind his back. They were caked with dry blood.

"HARRY!" Ginny continued to scream hoarsly. Harry gave Ron one more look before dashing out and up the stairs. Entering the bedroom, he was greeted with a horrifing sight. There, lying on the bed, was the pale, limp form of Hermione, the sheets around her bloodsoaked. Ginny stood at the end of the bed frozen. Harry stared, anger flowing through his veins as he whirled around and stormed down the stairs. Knick knacks exploded and the fireplace flamed up in his wake. Pictures trembled on the wall as Harry Potter walked past, his rage way beyond taming. Entering the kitchen he was greeted with a sight he hadn't seen in thirteen years. The creature reared it's cat-like head and looked at Harry.

"_Tell Ron's father we said thanks."_

A/N: I've got nothing to say about this chapter.

Avanell: Things just got creepier.

Coconut Girl: True, but she believes she can really help him... or believed...

Cillyme: Seeing as Thanksgiving is coming up, I'll have plenty of time to update. Don't worry!

Wesker888: Knowing you, I probably raised some more questions, which I will be happy to answer, though, judging by the clues, I hope I answered the one about the deatheaters. I'm not sure if I did.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Don't worry... I'm not going to hurt you," he purred into the man's ear. _

_"Really?" the prisinor whimpered. Ron nodded, gently stroking the man's head calmly. He felt the man relax and smiled._


	5. St Azkaban's Day Massacre

**Disclaimer: Evil is sweet in the beginning but bitter in the end. -Talmud**

**PS: I realized, with the help of Wesker888, that I never told anyone what _really_ happened in the woods when Ron disappeared. This chapter will clear that all up for everyone. **

_Why do you remain silent?_

**_I thought you could read my thoughts._**

_I can... I just thought I'd ask._

_**Where are we going?**_

_Azkaban._

**_They'll be waiting for us._**

_I know._

**_You're still going?_**

_I spent two weeks struggling to please my starvation. Thirteen years. Now that we have finally gained control, I will satisfy myself with the blood of evil._

Ron didn't bother replying. Instead he used his eyes to look around. They were nearing the prison. His mind began to wander back to when he became what was now talking to him...

_"Oy Weasley! Don't stray to far!" Snape snapped, eyeing Ron with disgust. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to pick some of the plants Snape had assigned him. Obviously his list was longer than those of the other four unfortunates serving detention with him. What had Ronald Weasley done to get into detention? Why, he had decided to go beat up Draco Malfoy after Hermione had specifically told him not to. Unfortunatly, Severus Snape was taking that moment to come down the corridor and found Ron pounding Malfoy's face in. Therefore detention._

_Mumbling to himself, Ron moved over to some bushes, trying to remember which plant was Hounds Basil and which one was just plain basil. _

_"AHHH!" someone screeched. Whirling around, he saw something dart around the area and through the trees. Two of the kids disappeared all of a sudden. Ron stood and looked around frantically for a way out, but the only way back to Hogwarts was through the trees the kids had gone in. There was a sickening thump and Ron looked to his side to see the two boys lying on the ground, limp. They were both bleeding. Ron ran over to them. He reached out and tried to feel a pulse. That's when another scream sounded, making him jump. Turning slightly he saw something large fall into the bushes. Snape started screaming something to the other two girls who were cowering by a large rock. The bushes began to shake and something lunged out, latching onto one of the small girls and dragging her into the bushes. The other girl started screaming, calling out her friends name. Snape reached out for the other girl but was to late. She was yanked back into the bushes. There was a rustling. Snape shot out some curses into the bushes, making them scream in agony. One girl was shot out, hitting a tree and falling to the ground. There was more screaming and curses and then the other girl appeared, though not in the same fasion as her friend. She sort of walked out, bleeding from her side. Her eyes rolled and she fell to the ground. Ron looked down to the boy in his lap and found that his eyes were open._

_"Hey! Come on. I'll help you up." The boy nodded and was almost standing when Ron let him go with a scream. Unbelievable pain shot through his leg. He fell forward as something yanked him back, pulling him into the trees. The pain got worse as he was dragged through bushes and over jagged rocks, cutting into him. He tried to turn and see what had a hold of him but was knocked out as a low branch snapped back. Painful._

Everything after that had been a blur.

_We've arrived._

**_What now?_**

_We get what we came here for... blood._

Entering the building was a problem. Azkaban would have to replace those guards later. Walking along the familiar corrdor to the area where prisoners were assigned numbers and given certian provisions, Ron pulled the hood off of his head, letting his cloak drag along the damp, dirty floor.

"There he is!" someone screamed. Ron's head snapped around to the speaker, identifying him as tall, dark but certianly not handsome. He'd deal with that man later. Ron watched as forty men and women lifted up their wands, all aimed at him. He heard more footsteps coming down the passage way he had just exited. That's when Moody appeared at the head of the squad.

"Don't do it Ron..." Ron smiled, clapping his hands.

"_Great job. Personally, We wouldn't have expected this many, and we were sure there are more around the prison, but you really out did yourself Moody. Really_." Though he was still human, his voice had lowered to a deep hiss.

"Just give up Ron and everything will be fine," Moody said. Ron smile disappeared.

"_That would entail us having to go into one of those shitholes you call a cell._"

"Only until the end of October." Ron shook his head.

"_No.. you see. We don't like that. One of us has had to endure thirteen years of starvation. We're not leaving here until we get what we want_."

"If you don't follow orders, you won't be leaving here at all!" Moody yelled. Ron grinned.

"_Oh We'll be leaving... there's no doubt about that_."

"What makes you so confident?"

"_We've been here before_."

"Why do you keep refering to yourself as we?" That's when they saw it. Ron's eyes began to shine red.

"_Because... Ron's not the only one occupying this body_." He attacked, lunging into the midst like a suicide bomber. Curses were fired and one man fell.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Moody screamed. Everyone stopped firing and turned to their fallen comrad. It was the man who had announced Ron's arrival.

"Where'd he go?" someone asked. Moody swore.

"I want this place searched. I don't care how long it takes. Lock Azkaban down now! Weasley's just made enemies out of the wrong people. If he wants to hide, then we'll seek. I want him dead or alive!"

* * *

He reveled in the feeling of his muscles growing stronger as he sprinted down the corridor. Fur began to appear on his skin, stretching his clothes until they ripped. He leaned forward, using all four ligaments to go through the dark hall. He could feel the creature's instincts taking over, telling him where every single sinner was located and what they had eaten yesterday. He could hear everything, see everything as his pupils elongated, glittering in the dark. He could hear the Aurors. Loud. He could see the mites crawling around the floor as he flew past, tail flailing in the breeze he made. Stopping, the creature looked around and then up. Right above him was someone deserving judgement. He would be there soon. Turning into the stairwell, Ron jumped up to the next flight and made his way to the cell. Mutterings could be heard as well as screams as Azkaban's best came into view. Behind every bar was a pathetic life deserving death. In their veins running the blood that should be on the floor and coursing through Ron's own body. Extending one claw, Ron smiled at the click of the lock and entered the first cage. The soul rambling on the floor didn't notice the creature's presense neither did it pay attention to the screaming and pointing of the idiot in the opposite cell. Fortunately, the prisoner got to behold the eyes of his executioner. 

Leaving the cell, the creature licked the blood off his fur. In the dull light, his fur was black and orange, though now it was stained with the blood of three others on that floor. Moving up another level, he stopped to listen. The Aurors were getting close, making their way up. He would have to be quick. Again ignoring the screeching from the opposite cell, he took the prisoner, statisfying himself, leaving the body on the cot where it had been before. Ron screamed. His fur burned, the curse coming from down the way. Many prisoners appeared at the bars, wanting to know who as trying to escape. The Auror shot off another curse, which Ron dodged, hissing at the man. Disappearing into the stairwell, Ron leaped up to the next three levels until he reached high security. He wanted to see someone. After paying the guards on the level a rather short, but pretty productive visit, Ron walked to the end of the corridor. Unlocking the door, he entered. The man on the bed knew who the creature was.

"Weasley... never thought I'd see you again... in that form." The creature smiled, showing long white fangs.

"_Pleasure will be ours, we're sure_." Lucius backed up slightly.

"Now, Weasley. I'm sure there are plenty of others worty of _this_." Ron stepped into the light and Malfoy's eyes bulged slightly. The creature's entire flank was covered in blood, claws dripping with the sticky red liquid.

"_Don't worry... you won't feel a thing_."

* * *

Moody wrinkled his nose in revulsion at the sight of the _six_ mutilated guards on the top level. Men and women moved off down the hall carefully, all of their eyes trained on the open cell at the end. Suddenly the creature appeared, still chewing on what looked like an arm. Noticing the Aurors, Ron tossed what was left of Lucius Malfoy back into the cell and smiled. 

"_You just missed it, Moody. He was actually begging us to finish me off. Normally we don't play with our food, but ripping the spine out of a man without actually killing him is very entertaining. You should have seen the look on his face_," Ron said in a mocking hiss. Moody signaled to his men and looked down that hall.

"You know what has to happen now. Either you surrender right now or we have to kill you."

"_Is that it?_"

"I'd think about what happened to Hermione! Do you want to harm more innocent people, Ron!"

"_I'm not going into a cage!_" Ron yelled.

"Don't do this!" Moody called, raising his hand to give the signal. Ron had already noticed the several Aurors that were inching closer to him. In one fluid motion, Ron unlocked the other cell and pulled out the prisoner. The man in his arms began to wiggle around and beg for mercy. The Aurors stopped, not knowing what to do. Ron leaned into the man.

"_Don't worry... I'm not going to hurt you_," he purred into the man's ear.

"Really?" the prisinor whimpered. Ron nodded, gently stroking the man's head calmly. He felt the man relax and smiled. Backing up, he reached back with one arm and wrenched out the panneling of the only window he had seen so far. Peeking back, he could see that he was almost twenty stories up. He looked back at the Aurors who had advanced and at Moody.

"_Tell Harry we said hi_!" he called. The lifeless body slumped to the ground as Ron jumped, slamming into the ground. Moody and some Aurors ran to the window and looked out to see Ron lying on the ground. The body moved then Ron stood, twisting his mangled body back into the right position before shooting off into the abiss, disappearing in the fog thta had set in around Azkaban's forboding confines. Moody swore.

* * *

"What do you mean he got away?!" Harry screamed.

"Harry please," Ginny begged, holding onto his arm so he wouldn't lung at a tired Moody. Mr. Weasley stood and walked over to them.

"Do you know where he went?" he asked. Moody shook his head. Harry let out a cry of fustration and anger and began to pace the waiting room restlessly. They had been there for almost seven hours. A Healer had reported that Hermione was indeed alive, though barely. Somehow, though there was nothing _physically_ wrong with her now, seeing as they had replenished her blood and fixed her wounds, something was keeping her on the thin line between life and death. Already the press had printed articles on Ron, slandering everything about him across the front page, proclaiming that the murder had been discovered. The articles also said that the Ministry was at fault by not making known that Ron was indeed the murderer and had purposely kept him from Azkaban and therefore endangering the lives of wizards and muggles alike. Already reports were coming in that muggles were being found, though known of the declarations stated death, just serious injury. Ginny stood and went over to Harry as the Grangers went to Moody.

"What will happen now?" Mrs. Granger asked. Moody sighed heavily.

"A reward has been put out for any information on the whereabouts of Ron. He's no longer being charged for any of the murders. He's being hunted."

"Hunted!" Bill exclaimed, standing. Everyone crowded around, trying to listen. Moody looked around.

"Ron has been reverted to what is now a Class nine magical creature. He's no longer being classified as a human."

"Why?"

"Because. He has no more control, and if he does, it's very little. Ron doesn't exsist anymore, according to the Ministry."

"What will happen when they find him?" Mrs. Weasley asked with trembling lips.

"If he is captured alive... he'll still be put to death..."

A/N: I hope I answered a few questions.

Tinker Ramone: You'll most likely find out in the next two chapters.

Coconut Girl: I know how you feel.

Rumpleteaze: Thanks for reading the stories! I normally don't do sequels but this one deserved a Trilogy.

Wesker888: I am soooo glad you brought that question up! Thank you! Hope I answered your other questions.

**Chapter Tease:**

_"We don't trust him!" one of them screeched. Ron reached out and in one quick motioned pulled the thing to him, fangs bared._

_"We'd watch our tongue if we were you," he hissed. With a slight twitch of the wrist, the thing fell to the ground, neck broken. If flopped about, head trying to correct the ghastly error Ron had created. Avalon smiled._

_"I have a use for you..."_


	6. Bloody Hell

**Disclaimer: This is the very worst wickedness, that we refuse to acknowledge the passionate evil that is in us. This makes us secret and rotten.** **- D. H. Lawrance  
**

Ignoring the chiming of the large clock below him, the creature looked on through the rain as cars passed by. Traffic by the Big Ben was heavy and annoying, headlights illuminating his position for only a second before going on, thinking only of him as a hideous figure related to the rest of the architecture.

"What now?" he asked himself.

_We must go soon. _

"Where?"

_To them... they are the only ones who can help you now. My time is coming... in one week, I will have full reign. They will keep her safe from us._

"I thought you said we couldn't hurt her."

_All Hallow's Eve is the time when we forget all our sacred vows. We revel in the night and take advantage of the time that is given to us. We do not trust anyone._

"We helped Voldemort."

_He took us in... gave us what we wanted._

"And then Ginny?"

_Yes... your sister awoke you... it will not happen again._

"When do we go?"

_Now..._

Crouching down, the creature sprung off of the building, landing on the pavement. Luckily no one was out in the rain, though many cars swerved and honked, frightened faces in the windows staring as they passed. Oblivious to it all, the creature started off, going faster as it left London, it's instincts telling him where to go.

* * *

St. Mungos was silent. Nurses walking about, checking on patients and Healers talking quietly to anxious families. The Weasleys and the Grangers were quiet, many of them sleeping in their seats as others just stared at the ground, helpless. All the levels were empty except for the odd nurse here or there, helping an occupant back to their quarters. Harry held Ginny close as she slept, tired from her crying. No one had spoke since Moody's declaration, to stunned to do anything. Ron... hunted. How had it all lead to this? How could a simple detention lead to a life long pain? How could one creature cause so much damage? Moody had told them that Azkaban had at least ten guards on each level. With twenty levels, about fifty guards were now here at St. Mungos. Twenty of them were killed. 

"Harry," Ginny whispered, sitting up.

"What is it?" he asked, watching her as she rubbed her eyes. She looked up at him.

"What's going to happen to Ron?" she asked. Harry looked at her for a moment then looked away.

"I don't know..." They were silent for a while. Harry looked up as the lights started flickering. They stopped and Harry looked over to Ginny, who was staring at one of the nurses who had appeared, talking fratically to a Healer. She kept on pointing down the corridor, and then at her eyes. The Healer frowned and followed the nurse out of the waiting room. The lights began to flicker again.

"Must be the storm," Percy commented. Harry nodded, watching as one of the lights went out completely. Then something happened. All the lights went out, plunging them into darkness. It didn't take long for people to take out their wands, lighting them. Fred and George stood and went to the desk in the room to find that the nurse was gone. George frowned.

"Where'd she go?" he asked, scratching his head.

_Crish!_ Everyone looked up to see the lights turn on for a second before exploding. Screaming, everyone covered their heads as shards fell. Another family with a child started screaming for a totaly different reason. The father pointed to something on the floor with his wand, the mother shielding the boy's eyes as he began to cry. On the ground was the nurse that had come in earlier. She wasn't dead, as they realized with more light, but just unconscious. Then a voice boomed.

"PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING NOW! I REPEAT! EVERYONE EVACUATE THE BUILDING NOW!" That's when everyone in the room saw it. A light coming from down the hall. Harry stood to go look, but Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Harry no," she whispered. Ignoring her, he went to the hall and looked down.

"What the hell..." he muttered. He gasped. "Hermione!" Coming out of the hallway, Hermione Granger appeared, her eyes glazed. "Hermione!" Harry called. Her head snapped to him and to everyone's horror, her eyes lit up with a greenish tinge. Backing up, Harry watched as Hermione followed his movements carefully. The other family whimpered and Hermione turned to them. That's when they heard it. The sound of footsteps approaching the area. Hermione's head whirled around to face the new threat. As Aurors headed down the corridor, Hermoine held up her hand, watching with disintrest as the Aurors ran into something. One held up his hand and touched the invisible wall. Turning back to the occupants of the room with a dazed look, Hermione held out her hand for Harry.

"Take my hand..." she whispered. Harry refused. Hermione closed her eyes and pointed to Harry's scar. Letting out a scream of pain, Harry clutched his head, though he didn't fall, but remained standing. He hadn't felt that much pain in his head since he'd defeated Voldemort. Hermione continued to point, her eyes getting brighter as Harry's pain got worse. Ginny ran over.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Hermione's arm shot out and up in a fluid motion. Though there was no contact, Ginny was knocked back, hitting her head on a chair. Hermione watched Harry as he went through the pain she caused him. She stepped closer to him until their bodies were flush against each other. She leaned into his ear.

"_When all is over, only you and the one who is not of my flesh will remember... it is your burden and your's alone... do not tell anyone else about what has taken place..._" she whispered. Pulling away slightly, she touched his face and kissed him. Backing up, she let him fall to the floor, unconsious. Closing her eyes, she let the shadows of night surround her and she disappeared.

* * *

The creature growled as it entered the large cavern. The fluttering of wings could be heard everywhere. Ron could see through the darkness and head towards the black thrown. He stopped and waited for the king to appear. There was a fluttering of wings and then a creature appeared. It changed into human form and sat down on his thrown. 

"What do you want!" he screeched. Ron looked up.

"_You know what we want._" he answered. The man stared at Ron.

"You are the creature we do not speak of."

"_Yes_."

"You've met my son."

"_Breifly._"

"That depends on who I'm talking to, doesn't it," the man said to the creature. The creature began to shudder and shrink until only Ron was left. The man snapped his finger and something drapped a long black robe over Ron. Standing, Ron glared at the man.

"I knew your son..." The king stood and came down from his thrown, watching Ron carefully.

"I know what you seek."

"And..."

"I cannot give it to you until the creature has full control... until then, I will do nothing." Ron growled and the man smiled.

"Would you do the same to me as you have done my son?" he asked. Ron's eyes glowed red.

"_Ron won't, but I might_," he hissed. The king stood straighter.

"I would advise against it. You may be stronger, but we out number you." Ron grinned.

"_We wouldn't dare_," he gritted out. The man nodded.

"My name is Avalon." Ron nodded.

"_You know who we are..._" Avalon watched Ron for a moment then began to walk, motioning for Ron to follow. As they walked, Ron could see the big winged creatures landing and tailing them, keeping a respectful distance. That was when Ron felt it. A presence. Something he wanted. He turned to Avalon.

"Where is she?" Avalon grinned.

"Down there," he said, pointing into the darkness at a corridor. "She came an hour ago." Ron nodded and started for the passage when the vampires appeared in their true form.

"We don't trust him!" one of them screeched. Ron reached out and in one quick motioned pulled the thing to him, fangs bared.

"We'd watch our tongue if we were you," he hissed. With a slight twitch of the wrist, the thing fell to the ground, neck broken. If flopped about, head trying to correct the ghastly error Ron had created. Avalon smiled.

"I have a use for you..." he whispered.

"What's that?" Ron asked, glaring at the other creatures staring at him with equal hatred.

"If I am to go through with this, I want something in return. Nothing big... just the vampire files the Ministry holds. I know they have them." Ron looked at Avalon for a moment the nodded.

"Done."

* * *

"Where do you think he is?" one guard asked. His companion shrugged as they made there way to check the Apparation points. 

"Who cares? As long as he doesn't show up here!" The other one chuckled. The first guard frowned.

"What type of idiot, who's wanted by the Ministry dead would show up here?" he asked.

"_One that knows what he's doing_," someone hissed. Whirling around, the two guards let out a whimper before Ron finished them off. Entering the Annex, Ron cleaned his claws and went over to the lift. He felt his claws grow longer and slightly thicker. He coiled his muscles like a spring and launched himself up, latching onto the glass casing of the lift. Crawling up the glass, he jumped off at the Auror platform. Crawling on his belly, he stopped to listen. There was some coversations going on in the confrence room, but other than that, no one was there. Retracting his claws, he padded his way across the floor to where the files were. Finding the cabinet with his file, he ripped out the drawer and yanked out the file. An alarm sounded. Voiced could be heard approaching the area and Ron began to look around. He smiled. Bunching up his hind legs, he sprung up and right through the ceiling and into the ventilation system. Crammed, Ron wiggled along until he found an opening. Looking down, he saw the Annex, swarmed with about seventy Aurors and to his surprise, press.

_Crick. Crick._ Ron looked around and moaned.

_Crick. Wronk. Crash!_ The vent caved under Ron's enormous weight. His bloodcurdling screech rent the air as he slammed down into the fountain, causing water to cascade everywhere. Aurors backed up as debris fell. The water began to turn red. Aurors watched in horror as Ron's elbow stuck up and he struggled to stand. The creature managed to get on all fours, shaking itself. With its head down, it found the file floating in the water. They then watched in revulsion as it's torso twisted back into place. When he had fallen, Ron had hit the ground in a twisted position, wrenching his spine out of his hips and twisting his upper body 360 degrees.

"FIRE!" someone yelled. The creature looked up and moved, dodging curses until one hit him. The green light struck his side and he fell to the ground, cracking the floor. Press had cameras rolling as an Auror approached the limp figure. An arm shot out and a body fell to the ground, crushed. Ron growled and backed up into the wall. Looking up, he turned and began to scale the wall. Someone shot of a curse and Ron screamed, crashing to the ground. He stood again, his whole left flank gone. His white ribs peeked through burned flesh and blood. He jumped again and began to make his way up the wall, leaving blood smeared on the floor and on the wall.

"Get him!" Moody screamed, pointing. There was another round of fire and again the green light found Ron. Smacking into the floor, he grunted. He was bleeding perfusely, blood gushing from the gashes on his face and body. Ron let out a howl, reaching back with his teeth and ripped through his skin, spitting fur and blood at the Aurors. He turned and began to go at it again with only three apendages to help him. His left front arm had almost been ripped complety off from his third fall, hanging on by just a ligament.

"Get him!"

"Sir!" a man came running up to him

"What!"

"The Minister wants to know what's going on!"

"Tell him I'm busy taking care of his son!" The man nodded and disapparated, leaving Moody to watch again as Ron fell to the ground, covered in his own blood. Moody could see that Ron was slowing down. He shouldn't even be alive with the amount of blood that he had lossed. By now, the entire fountain and floor was covered in blood from Ron's frequent falls. The creature scaled the wall and somehow managed to avoid getting hit. It made it's way up to the enchanted ceiling and disappeared behind the calm night. It found the real sky window and, rearing back, smashed his head into the glass, shards gouging into his eye.

Moody watched Ron disappear.

"Disarm the ceiling!" he screamed. It took a moment before the real celing appeared, revealing the storm raging outside. Everyone saw Ron squeaze through the broken hole, blood staining the edges. They watched as he slid across the slippery glass, silouetted by the lightning. Blood pored from his wounds onto the glass as he disappeared. Moody swore and turned to the woman next to him.

"Go see what he took, then contact the Minister. I want England to know what their up against." The woman looked scared.

"It didn't die... even after we hit it at least five times with the killing curse... it just kept getting up." Moody looked back up at the storm above.

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

A/N: I liked this chapter alot. I hope people didn't get confused with the whole Avalon/Ron convo. Just so you know, when Ron's speaking in italics, it's the creature speaking and when it's not in italics, Ron's actually speaking. Hope you enjoyed.

Avanell: Yeah... he's no longer a human anymore, but an animal.

connieewing: Yeah, I know! I hope you liked this!

Coconut Girl: Man... you've been thinking about this more than I have! You'll see what happens to Hermoine.

Wesker888: Don't worry! I check my stats all the time! I just want the reader to see what I see. I imagine what it looks like and try to put it down like I see it!

**Chapter Tease... I'm not going to put one this time. I'll let your minds take you to the next chapter!**


	7. Point of No Return

**Disclaimer: To all the world he was the man of violence, half animal and half demon; but to her he always remained the little wilful boy of her own girlhood, the child who had clung to her hand. Evil indeed is the man who has not one woman to mourn him. - ****Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

Hermione watched him enter, taking in the blood and broken bones with a sharp eye. She watched as the creature dragged itself to the bathroom, closing the door behind it. She listened to the screams that started as it began to change back to human form, flinching slightly at the sound of nails screeching across the stone floor. She heard the water flow and the body scream once more as scalding water touched his broken skin. She stood when he reappeared. He looked at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded silently, approaching him slowly, stopping when their bodies touched. He reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear, listening to her breath grow shallow at his touch. She looked to the door.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Ron sighed and moved over to the small window.

"It was my choice... not his..." She crossed over to him.

"That doesn't mean you should do it! What about Reign?"

"Harry will take care of her..." he replied. Hermione turned him around and ran her finger over the scar down his eye where the glass had cut him.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered.

"I know." She leaned in, brushing her lips across his gently, speaking softly.

"After all these years..." she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. "And you've finally grown up..." Ron remained silent, reaching up and twirling a piece of her hair in his finger. Hermione leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Ron's arms wrapped around her, crushing her body to his as their mouths moved against each other, aggressive and fiery. Hermione ran her hands up and down his, loving the feel of them in her grip, ending up in his red hair, pulling his lips closer to hers. His lips left hers, moving down her jaw and down her neck, his teeth grazing her burning skin as it went, loving the taste of her.

As he kissed her neck, his hands dove under her shirt and raked down her back, raising long red scratches and causing her to hiss, baring long white fangs. Growling, Ron pinned her to the wall, holding her hands above her head with one arm and his other hand unbuttoning her shirt. Their lips met again in a heated battle, both fighting for dominance. Ron won. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, he grinned wickedly as she moaned, grinding her hips against his.

Shoving the shirt off her shoulders, he picked her up, their lips never loosing contact. As he carried her to the bed, she pressed herself closer to him, cradling his face in her hands as their tongues danced. Hermione brushed his hair out of his face as he laid her down, hovering above her, their lips still locked to one another's. Their kisses became more intense and finally Hermione broke away, leaving them both panting. Ron groaned in frustration at the loss of sensation causing her to giggle lightly. And with one swift movement, Hermione was up and had brought Ron with her. She brought his head down to hers again and they kissed fervently. Ron ran his hands through her hair and down her back again, landing gingerly on her backside. She pulled away from him again and with a look of eager determination, she pulled up on his shirt. Ron watched as the black fabric went up and over his head quickly and landed on stone floor. Then in the next instant, she was kissing him again, her hands grasping at the hem of his white undershirt.

Finally Ron pulled away, looking down at her. He took in her desheveled hair and full pink lips. The way her body looked in the pale moonlight. She watched his eyes rove over her and smiled wickedly, pulling him back to her. She rolled over, leaving him under her. He propped himself up, smiling. She pushed Ron down again and straddled his waist once more. Her skin was warm and soft to the touch as Ron ran his hands all over her body greedily. They both sat upright, their mouths never breaking for a moment, and Hermione grabbed for the hem of his shirt. Pulling roughly, she managed to get it up and over his head, revealing his smooth, creamy skin underneath. She dipped her head down and kissed at his collarbone, causing Ron to moan.

"Bloody hell..." Ron mumbled, reveling in the way her body reacted to his.

"Getting impatient are we?" Hermione grinned. Her hand moved down his chest and rested on the swelling in his trousers, causing Ron to gasp at the touch. "Let me help you then." She pulled off his shoes and socks, then unbuttoned his trousers and, after pushing him back down again, pulled them off, leaving him sitting there in his boxers. Her eyes got wide and a smile played devilishly across her lips. "My, my... quite impressive."

Before she could protest, Ron had flipped her over so that she lay beneath him and he hovered above her. She giggled again and Ron kissed her forcefully, greedily, his instinctive need for her growing stronger with every second he spent kissing her. Ron could feel all sanity start to slip away from him and although he wanted to keep from letting the creature control him, he knew that soon he wouldn't have a choice because he would be too far gone to hope for anything else. Hermione kissed him swiftly on the mouth, then moaning out in pleasure as he bit down on her neck.

"Oh Ron..." she moaned. Ron responded with a guttural sound from the back of his throat.

"Dammit, Hermione," he growled as he held her closer to his body, reveling in the feeling of her. Sweat beads formed on his back and his forehead and started to roll down his face. Hermione wiped at them haphazardly, kissing him hard on the mouth after. She brought her hands down to the elastic of his boxers, toying with it as she nibbled his ear playfully. Ron could feel the waves of ecstasy starting to form behind a dam inside of him. He tried hard to preserve some feeling of control but he felt it quickly ebbing away. Hermione seemed to be gasping for air too as she reached some sort of release.

"I love you, Ron," she cried desperately, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

"I love you so much Hermione. I love you so much!"

He couldn't hold back anymore and in an instant, the dam broke and wave after wave of pleasure and bliss rolled through him. He fell in a heap on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. Hermione stroked his hair lovingly and kissed his sweaty forehead. Their bodies tingled as resonating feelings of ecstasy and love ran through them and then exhaustion as well.

As Ron's eyelids started to droop, Hermione whispered, "I love you..."

* * *

Ginny watched Harry get dressed from her place on the bed. He had just gotten word to come in to the Ministry. There had been a break in. 

"It's Ron isn't it?" Harry nodded silently, grabbing his wand off the dresser. Ginny stepped out of the bed and crossed to him.

"What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Ginny bit her lip, looking into his green eyes.

"What did Hermione say to you?" Harry shook his head.

"Nothing... she didn't say anything..." He began to move, but she stopped him.

"Harry... what aren't you telling me?" Harry sighed and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I have to go, Gin."

* * *

"You mean he just stole them!" Arthur yelled at the other people in the conference room. Harry, Moody, Kingsly, a few Ministry officials, some Order members and surprisingly a very quiet Dumbledore. Moody nodded. 

"Yes... they're gone."

"And what did you do to stop him short of killing him?" Arthur asked incredulously. The sour look on Moody's face told Harry that the news he was about to present wasn't good.

"Yes, well, that's what we needed to talk to you about. Your son's little "inner creature" seems to hold quite a grudge on life."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the Minister replied. Moody sighed.

"That creature doesn't seem to want to die..."

"What the bleeding hell does that have to do with _stopping_ him?" Kingsly spoke up.

"With all due respect Minister, what Alastor's trying to say is that we _tried_ to kill him," he explained. Harry shifted in his seat, staring at the large man.

"What do you mean, _tried_?"

"He means, we fired every freaking killing curse at the bastard and he kept getting back up with only a few injuries to show for it," Moody gritted.

"You mean he can't die?" An official asked. Moody snorted.

"Oh, he can die! Did you see the fountain when you walked in? That was all him. He can die... it'll just take a lot more that just the random shot _to_ kill him." Arthur stood, slamming a fist down on the table.

"You forget Alastor that this is _still_ my son we're talking about, creature or no creature."

"Your son doesn't exist anymore, Arthur." Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore. He looked up at everyone through tired eyes. Arthur frowned.

"What?" Dumbledore sighed.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this..."

"Come to what?" Harry asked. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something that my predessesor told me..." Everyone quieted down, eyes trained on the old man. Dumbledore opened his eyes.

"Slytherin wasn't the only one with a secret..." he whispered. "Back in the days of the founders, Godric Gryffindor held a dark secret that no one was to know about. An inner secret that, in some way, became the symbol of Gryffindor. A cat like creature that dwelled within him. Though at that time, it was of Godric's creation and therefore had no control over him, but Godric made one mistake. He granted the creature freedom after his death. So... when Gryffindor died, the creature was set free as promised. But Godric wasn't and idiot. A being of such power needed some control. He created the creature so that it must inhabit a human body to survive."

"Ron..." Harry murmured. Dumbledore nodded.

"Exactly."

"How do you know all this?" another official asked.

"Godric only told two people. On his death bed, Godric told the man that was to become Hogwarts' next headmaster and another. The secret has been passed down since... we all hoped that the creature would disappear sometime... unable to find a body. Unfortunately, Gryffindor failed to mention one thing. The creature was, of course, of Gryffindor house, so there fore only inhabited the body of those from that house..." Harry observed the old man carefully.

"There's something you're not telling us." Dumbledore looked up at Harry.

"There was never getting around you Harry... there is something else... Gryffindor didn't want this creature on earth forever... so he set down a curse on the creature...

_A time shall come when, _

_the house of Gryffindor shall produce a king_

_One of pureblood_

_The king will make himself known in the woods which are forbidden_

_by picking the kanine plant._

_The years given to you shall be unlucky_

_and on All Hallow's Eve_

_You're time will come._

_You're day of judgement will come_

_and at the stroke of the midnight hour_

_All will become silent_

_And only he who has lived_

_And the one who is not of their flesh _

_Shall have the knowledge..._" He finished. Everything was silent.

"When is Halloween?" Harry asked.

"In two days..." Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Who was the other man he told?" Dumbledore was silent for a minute before answering.

"A vampire..."

* * *

Avalon bowed as Hermione entered the cavern. 

"Pleasure," he said, kissing her hand. She nodded, looking around the darkness.

"Where's Ron?" she asked. Avalon shrugged.

"He left to get some breakfast. That creature has started to gain control. In two days... it will fully control him." Hermione frowned.

"You're Wellington's father aren't you?" Avalon smiled.

"Yes... yes I am..." he replied. Hermione shuddered slightly, pulling her robes more tightly around her.

"He left his mark on me."

"I know... I sensed that you were marked..." They were silent for a while, walking along the wall of the cavern. Hermione looked up from the ground.

"I thought you hated the creature?"

"I do."

"Then why are you doing this?" Avalon remained silent for a while, considering her question. Finally he stopped, turning to her.

"Because... once... a _long_ time ago... I promised a man that when the time came... I would help the creature. I am paying my debt."

"Who was the man?" Avalon smiled and continued to walk.

"An old friend..."

A/N: I would soooo like to know what you all think is going to happen! I mean, I haven't had any questions about what Hermione said to Harry. I really want to know what you thinks going to happen, though I will not answer any of them. Just read them.

Coconut Girl: "Freak" is a very strong word. I would say, not herself.

connieewing: Please don't fall! I wouldn't want one of my reviewers going to the hospital with a concusion because they hit their heads on the floor from reading a story!

tabitoo: No, in Praying For Forgiveness I said that Reign was adopted.

Wesker888: Yeah, I figured if I'm going to be graphic, might as well give people a heads up. I love that! Head Cheese!

Tinker Ramone: Don't read to fast! That's the whole point of this story! This is the first story that I've written that has been so graphic! Take time to imagine what the characters are doing! Especially Ron! It adds!

fran: Yes, welll... that's the whole point of being an evil genius! Living in all evilness. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Tease: (For You Fran!)**

_"Dad?" came a voice from the door. Ron and Hermione whirled around to see Reign standing there, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Yawning she glanced at the sleeping babies in Hermione's hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, all thoughts of sleep escaping her in that moment. Hermoine ignored her, turning back to her babies. Ron however, had started changing since he'd seen Reign. Soon, the huge bulk of creature was glaring at a trembling teen. Reign screamed and darted out of the door, the creature lumbering after her at high speed. The girl stumbled down the stairs, the animal leaping down. Reign screamed again as the creature grabbed her, hot claws ripping into her skin._

_"DADDY!" she screamed as he flung her into the couch. Struggling to her feet, cradling her now bleeding arm, Reign tried to run, only to be stopped by the intense pain running through her leg. She could hear her bones being grinded as the creature sunk it's teeth deeper into her leg. Blood gushed everywhere, staining the rug as Reign tried to get away, her father's hold unbearable..._


	8. All Shall Fade

**Disclaimer: Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for. -Dag Hammarskjold**

Hermione entered the cavern, the screaming of the vampires growing to an bloodcurdling level. They were all on the ground in true form, circling a man dressed in a long black robe. Avalon stood on his throne, watching the man as the creatures continued to scream, rushing him only to stop at the last minute and pull back into ranks, another doing the same. Hermione stayed where she was, knowing what was happening. Two days was up. It was happening. Strangely, Ron's mutterings could be heard above the screeching.

"Today will be the end... humanity will have one last look at what Godric Gryffindor has created." More screaming.

"SILENCE!" Avalon screeched. Instant. Ron turned to face the throne, head down. Avalon walked down from his thrown, and stopped before Ron. Hermione watched from her place by the corridor.

"_Today, the creature will take full reign! It will have it's final day upon earth as a day of judgement! As was spoken by Godric Gryffindor!_" Avalon stated, raising his hand and touching Ron's head. The transformation was immediate, fur bristled and claws at the ready. Hermione screamed, her back in searing pain. The mark. The tatoo she had been bestowed over thirteen years ago. She could feel the blood run down her back as she fell to her knees. The vampires screamed.

The creature was different. No longer did orange fur grace it's flank, but black completely. It's face was more cat-like now, bearing long glitering fangs as Avalon continued to touch it's temple. Avalon let go. The creature stood to it's full height, eyes closed.

"_Make sure none stand in my way,_" he hissed, eyes opening. Vampires screeched taking flight and circling the cavern. As Ron stepped down from the platform, his body began to change again, going back human. He crossed over to Hermione, pulling her up. She looked into his red eyes.

"_It is time... to reclaim what is ours..._"

"Tonight..." she whispered. Ron nodded.

"_Tonight_..."

* * *

"I'm telling you man! We shouldn't be hear! I heard this place is haunted." 

"_It is_," hissed the creature. The three guys turned to see the huge animal staring at them from a tree near the Shrieking Shack. One of them screamed, they all ran. Making their way towards Hogsmeade, they looked back to see that the creature wasn't following them. Sighing, one of the guys nudged the other two.

"What do you think that was?"

"A werewolf?" The other guy guessed. "Ow!" The other man glared at him.

"You idiot! Werewolves don't talk!" The third guy looked around.

"What time is it?"

"Five."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." The others quickly agreed, heading off for Hogsmeade. One screamed, falling to the ground. The other two looked down to see him disappear into the woods. There was more screaming and then something came out. A leg...

"AHHHHH!" Both men screamed, scampering off to the town.

"Some one help! There's a creature in the woods!" the guys screamed.

"Shut up and stay away from the Shrieking Shack you morons!" An old man snapped, having been shoved aside. The man was about to retort when a screech rang out. All activities in the street stopped as people came to a halt, looking for the source of the sound. There was another screech. The two guys from the woods began to tremble and back up.

"Look! In the sky!" It looked like a small cloud, though it was too dark and moving too fast. As it got closer, it was easy to see what it really was.

"VAMPIRES!" a woman screamed, dropping her bags and running into the house. Soon the whole town was in chaos! The creatures entered the town, flying low and hard, grabbing at anything with a pulse. A female grabbed a young man right off the ground and began to fly off with him. She was attacked in the sky by other females who grabbed at him, tugging on his arms and legs until finally something ripped and blood sprayed everywhere. It was a feeding frenzy. And through the mess, a lone creature walked into town and through it all, untouched. It was hooded, it's face shrouded from view. It ignored the screams of infants as they were carried off, slaughtered in the air by waiting young ones, too small to be able to catch flesh for themselves. Soon, there was no one on the streets, either boarded up in their homes and pubs, or parts of them lying randomly in the streets for the rats to finish off. Coming to a halt, the hooded figure pulled of the hood and looked around. He signalled for Pinon, a large male vampire.

"_Collect the dead bodies and place them on every doorstep. I want them to know what I am capable of..._" Pinon nodded obediantly and marshalled several females, ordering them around. Ron looked at the buildings and stopped when his eyes caught those of the frightened occupants in the house. Ron grinned, winking. Pinon fluttered to a stop and saluted.

"_Your wish has been done,_" he reported. Ron nodded.

"_Good... let's go._"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Moody yelled. The officer shrunk back slightly, intimidated by Moody's roving eye. 

"They didn't have any warning, sir," the man stammered. Arthur sighed, rubbing his eyes. They were in the conference room once more and had just recieved word of the attack.

"Where is he now?" Moody asked. The officer shifted and mumbled something.

"What?"

"Welthatthething, wedon'tknowwherehewent, sir," the man mumbled. Though Moody didn't understand, Arthur and Harry understood clearly. So many years of listening to Ron mumble had payed off for something.

"What do you mean you don't know where he went?" Harry asked. The officer looked around awkwardly.

"We... After the attack, he sort of just disappeared." Moody waved his hand to the door.

"You're dismissed," he said heavily. Once the officedr left, an official stood.

"How could this happen?! It thought they had put guards on Hogsmeade! Especially since it's so close to Hogwarts!" Moody stood.

"We have to send out every Auror we have. This isn't like two days ago... this is serious. You heard what Dumbledore said. Ron doesn't have any control anymore, which means that thing is going to be harder to bring down."

* * *

"Why would he come here?" Fred asked, glancing out of the store window. Diagon Ally was particularly crowded today, giving many Aurors suitibale covers. The Weasley family were all in Fred and George's shop, glancing out frequently. 

"Because... we think he's targeting wizarding areas first."

"First! You mean he might go to muggle areas?" Ginny yelped. Harry nodded, looking out the window. Mrs. Weasley was still crying.

"I can't believe that he would actually do all these things... and now poor Hermione!" She continued to sob. Bill put an arm around her.

"No one thought Ron would be capable of those things, but... now..."

"LOOK OUT!" A customer screamed as glass shattered. A body came flying through the window landing on the new merchandise and a screaming six year old.

"He's here!" Charlie screamed, pulling his wife away from the broken window. That's when the screaming began in the streets. People began running everywhere. Harry began to shove his way out of the door, followed by Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ginny. Ginny screamed, pointing to the sky. It was filled with winged creatures, all tugging and goring men and women. Peolple shrieked as many dove, plucking innocent children from their mothers hands and carrying them up into the eager mouthes of waiting youngsters. There was a long bloodcurdling scream and the vampires stopped, dropping their kills. People dove out of the way as bodies and body parts fell, slamming into vendors and the ground. That's when everyone saw it. Coming down the street a tall hooded figure, it continued to walk until it reached the middle point. It lifted it's hood and looked around, ignoring the staring faces. Harry gasped. _Ron._

The man's head snapped in the Weasley's direction, eyes growing darker. He smiled.

"_So, Harry! Where are they! Where are the Aurors! There,_" he pointed to the decapitated form of a man. "_Or are they there?_" He asked, pointing to a leg. "_Answer me!_" he hissed. Harry raised his wand.

"Don't make me do it, Ron."

"_RON'S NOT HERE!_" he screeched, lunging for the group. There was a scream. Five green lights and one fallen body. Ginny gasped.

"You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed, backing up. That's when they heard it. A maniacal laugh that chilled her blood. They turned to see Ron stand up, a long gash gracing his shoulder and chest.

"_You underestimate me, Harry... I'm not the same creature you were up against thirteen years ago... I've evolved._" He grinned. "_You want to see exactly what I can do?_" Not waiting for an answer, Ron began to change. The creature grew until it's massive bulk towered over all. The gash was gone.

"_I suggest you go tell Moody to stay out of my way. I wouldn't want to be responsible for more deaths than necessary._" With that said, the creature snapped it's finger. The vampires screeched, all grouping in the sky and diving as one, surrounding Ron and then just as quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared. Harry opened his mouth to say something when searing pain shot up his back and to his scar.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, running to him as he doubled over, clenching his head in pain. He gasped, and then finally, he passed out. Bill bent down and picked him up.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, watching the limp figure.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling it had to do with Ron..." George answered.

* * *

All day, reports came in of attacks on wizarding towns throughout England. Ronald Weasley had become the most wanted man in Europe within a few hours. The Ministry, however, was now the only wizarding place in England which hadn't been attacked and the Minister wasn't taking any chances. Aurors were set at every possible entrance, including the roof. The problem was, the Annex was now crowded with people who wanted to stay safe, assuming that the Ministry was a safe haven. The Minister was swamped, officials bugging him at every possible moment on the security of the Minister of Magic. Harry was in his office, lying on his couch while Ginny paced, wondering what had happened. The rest of the Weasleys along with the Grangers were now watching the people below anxiously. The floo systems had been cut off and the Ministry had put in charms making apparation completely impossible. 

"Calm down! Everyone just calm down." Things quieted down as the Minister of Magic took his place on a podium in front of everyone.

"Now I know that the past few hours have been ghastly. The attacks on wizarding towns unforgivable, but I will try my best to bring the culprit to justice." As Arthur continued to speak, Ginny noticed that he never once used Ron's name. He used names like "animal" and "murderer" but never "Ron" or "son"...

_Dunk_! Arthur ignored the thud and continued to speak.

_Dunk!_ A few people began looking around, not paying attention any more.

_Dunk!_ People began to look up, pointing to the ceiling. The enchanted ceiling had been removed as had the sky window, replaced by concrete and steel. That, however, didn't seem to be stopping whatever was out there.

"Aren't there Aurors up there?" Fred whispered. Percy nodded.

"We assigned them up their after Ron's break in..." he replied, eyes on the ceiling. There were more thunks. Then it stopped. The Ministry was silent as everyone strained to hear what was going on outside. There was a scratching sound. In at least three places on the ceiling. The scratching stopped when something hit steel. There were more thuds. Some people began to whimper, all of them having a pretty good idea of what was trying to get in. There was a loud groan of metal and then more scratching. That's when shavings of cement began to fall. Someone screamed and began to point as five small holes appeared in the ceiling. There was more scratching and then people really started screaming. Poking out of the whole was the ugly head of a vampire. Pulling itself out it flew around. Soon, more were coming out of the holes, buzzing around the air, but strangely never attacking. It was as if they were waiting for something. Then one large one flew down. People screamed and ran, trying to get away when they noticed it carrying a large white cloth. Waving it, the male landed on the platform, addressing Arthur.

"_The creature wishes to have an audience with the Boy Who Lived," _Pinon hissed. Arthur glared at the creature.

"We will have no dealings with murderers," he stated. Pinon grinned.

"_Outside, your men are dead. Outside, waits at least four score more of us, including the creature. Those numbers can increase at any time, but I warn you, with the increased number, comes the increased amount of mouthes that lust for the taste of fresh blood. Controling three hundred hungry vampires is not easy with blood so willingly in our midst... I suggest you rethink your answer,_" he said, pointing to the creatures above.

"Harry's not awake," Arthur said with a shaky voice.

"_No worries... The creature will deal with that._"

* * *

"_Hello, Harry_," Ron hissed, sitting down opposite him. Harry glared at Ron. 

"What do you want?"

"_I don't want anything... but he does..._" Harry frowned.

"Ron?" The creature nodded. Having already changed into human form, the thing closed it's eyes. Reopening them, he revealed a clear blue.

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted. Harry looked him over.

"Ron?" He nodded. "What's going on Ron? What are you going to do?"

"It's to late to try to stop me. I've made up my mind and Avalon has to go through with it."

"Then why did you want to speak to me?" Ron stood.

"When tomorrow comes, I want you to go back to the house and find Reign, ok," he said. "You have to find her."

"Ron-"

"Listen to me Harry! I don't have much time. This creature doesn't want to be detained for to long. You have to find her! Remember what Hermione told you! Please!" Ron begged. Harry watched Ron for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah... I'll find her." Harry stood and walked around the desk. Both men stared at each other then Ron pulled Harry into a hug. Letting go, Ron moved to the door.

"_Ron wants me to tell you that he loves you,_" he hissed. Harry watched as the man left the office. Ginny walked in, frowning. Harry sighed.

"There goes the bravest man I've ever known..."

* * *

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, jumping into his arms. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him fervently. 

"How was it?" she asked against his lips. Ron grinned, kissing her down her jaw bone.

"_It was beautiful..._" Hermione grinned as she pulled away.

"When do we leave?" Ron set her down.

"_In two hours_," he answered. Hermione gave him a look, running her hand up and down his hard chest.

"Well then, we have plenty of time."

* * *

Entering the Burrow, Ron and Hermione headed up the stairs. Their kids had been moved there for safe keeping. The one mistake the Weasleys had made was leaving them here alone, thinking Ron wouldn't come back for them. Hermione rushed over to the cradles, picking up the small children. 

"Dad?" came a voice from the door. Ron and Hermione whirled around to see Reign standing there, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Yawning she glanced at the sleeping babies in Hermione's hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, all thoughts of sleep escaping her in that moment. Hermoine ignored her, turning back to her babies. Ron however, had started changing since he'd seen Reign. Soon, the huge bulk of creature was glaring at a trembling teen. Reign screamed and darted out of the door, the creature lumbering after her at high speed. The girl stumbled down the stairs, the animal leaping down. Reign screamed again as the creature grabbed her, hot claws ripping into her skin.

"DADDY!" she screamed as he flung her into the couch. Struggling to her feet, cradling her now bleeding arm, Reign tried to run, only to be stopped by the intense pain running through her leg. She could hear her bones being grinded as the creature sunk it's teeth deeper into her leg. Blood gushed everywhere, staining the rug as Reign tried to get away, her father's hold unbearable. Ron grabbed her head with one hand and dragged her back up the stairs, ignoring his daughters cries. He entered the room.

"_Come on... We only have three more hours before twelve_," he hissed at Hermione. She nodded, holding the two girls close. She watched as Ron dragged Reign to the other room and got the two sleeping boys. Then they were gone.

Apparating into their old kitchen, Ron walked into the dining room and laid the two boys down on the floor by the fire. Hermione did the same with the two girls. She then took Reign in her arms. The girl tried to pull away but Hermione held her close.

"It's ok," she whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come with me..." Taking the girl's hand, leading her down the hall. She opened the closet door and motioned for Reign to step in. Reign stared at her mother.

"What's going on?" she asked with trembling lips. Hermione closed her eyes.

"You have to get in the closet."

"No."

"Reign please! It's the only way!"

"NO! I'm not going to loose another family!" Hermione grabbed the girl into a hug.

"You won't loose us... we'll always be with you." Reign began to cry, both from the pain in her crushed leg and from her heart.

"Don't leave me alone..." Hermione pulled away.

"Harry will come..." Reign nodded. Hermione helped her into the closet, making sure she was comfortable. She then gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, mum," Reign whispered. Hermione nodded, closing the door and trying not to cry. Walking back down the hall, she saw Ron look up.

"_Is she safe?_" he asked. Hermione nodded, sitting on the floor. She stroked the twin girls heads gently.

"Home is behind, the world ahead... and there are many paths to tread... Through shadow... To the edge of night... Until the stars are all alight... Mist and shadow, cloud and shade... All shall fade... all... shall... fade," she sang softly, watching them with sad eyes. Ron touched her shoulder, watching as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something when a brick came crashing through the window. Ron's eyes flamed up, transforming instantly. He arched his back, fur bristled. Leaping over the couch, he went to the front window, his eyes glowed bright red at what he saw.

On the lawn were hundreds of lights. People... angry people. They all knew he was here. He watched as one man stepped forward.

"COME OUT YOU MONSTER!" he screamed. Unfortunately, he didn't see the creature behind the door. And unfortunately he didn't see the creature grin.

A/N: This one was longer than usual, though I thought it was apropriately done! There are two more chapters left! Hermione's little song taken from Lord of the Rings. PIPEN ROCKS!!!

tabitoo: Yeah, that was in Possessions and Obssesions.

connieewing: Yes well... I do appreciate the fact that my readers get into this stuff, but I would like it more if you didn't knock yourself out! I don't want you to get hurt and not be able to read anymore. Who would I have then to entertain me when I read my reveiws?

**Chapter Tease:**

_"Are you ready?" Avalon asked. Ron and Hermione nodded, taking their place on the floor. Avalon began to speak in the ancient language of vampires, watching as the flames in the fireplace exploded, stretching out of the hearth and encircling them, swirling around the inside of the house. People from the outside began to point, watching as the house lit up. People began to scream and point, watching as a light reached up to the heavens. Then it became silent. Screams went unheard as everyones ears fell to deafness. There was a small scraping noise then down from the skys, the hand of God came crashing down into the house. It imploded..._


	9. Ron's Last Judgement

**Disclaimer: How did you know that what you sought was redemption and not righteous vengeance? **

PETE ABRAMS

"GET OUT!" another person yelled. The creature was about to open the door when Hermione's touch stopped him. His head turned back, red eyes scanning her tearfilled ones.

"_What_?" he hissed. She turned to the four sleeping figures on the floor.

"Let me go..." The creature glanced back at the kids then at her. Growling he stepped back and let her open the door. Everyone quieted outside as they watched Hermione walk out.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Let us through! Get out of the way." From the crowd emerged the Weasleys. Harry stepped forward with Dumbledore and Mr. Granger.

"Hermione! Don't do this! We can help you!" her father called. Hermione shook her head.

"You can't help me anymore... Ron's going to save us..."

"Listen to yourself!" Harry screamed. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Hermione closed her eyes, turning her head away. Mr. Granger turned to Harry.

"What's she talking about, 'save us'?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"I..." he stopped, watching Hermione move further up the lawn. She seemed to be looking for something. One of the people in the mob started to move forward.

"All this talk is meaningless! Let's just get the creature!" one yelled. Hermione stopped and turned to the speaker. Her eyes were glazed as she approached everyone. Harry pulled out his wand, keeping it close as he watched Hermione halt in front of the speaker. The man, a young idiot to stupid to realize that now wasn't the time to be checking out women, especially this particular women. His eyes roved over her body as she reached up and touched his face. She leaned in, her lips close to his ear.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked. Warning sirens went off in Harry's mind and he started for the guy, having a very good idea that something really bad was going to happen once he answered that question. The man gave her a goofy grin.

"Of course." Hermione pulled away, their lips close.

"Wrong answer..." she whispered. A screech came from the confines of the house and charging from it came the largest thing any of those people had ever seen. Hermione glided out of the way just in time for the moron to see his executioner. Rearing up on it's hind legs, the creature looked upon the mob with a red anger. People began to back up slowly, some whimpering. Hermione looked up at the cloudless sky and smiled.

"It's time..." The mob looked up and began to scream. Vampires of every shape and size came down, landing on the house. The creature glowered at everyone before him then turned to go back. Hermione watched him go and was about to follow when she stopped, turning back to Harry.

"She's in the hallway closet..." she whispered. Harry nodded, looking on as she followed the creature to the house.

"Oh no you don't," he heard someone yell. There was some shoving and a young woman pushed her way out of the crowd. She had a wild look in her eyes as she raised her wand. Harry eyes went from Ron to the woman. He took off, pushing his way through the throng to get to her. But it was too late.

"AVADA KERDAVRA!" The lady screamed. The creature let out a blood chilling scream and fell to the ground. Hermione froze, staring at her fallen and then turned to the woman. That's when something happened. Her eyes flamed up. She began to make her way back down. She grabbed the woman by the throat.

"_How does it feel to kill?_" she hissed. "_Does it feel?_"

"He deserved it!" the lady screeched. Hermoine's eyes went completely red.

"_Judgement does not condemn us..._" She pulled the woman's face up to hers. "_You do not condemn us..._"

"Oh my god," someone yelled, pointing to the body. The creature pulled itself up and turned to the crowd. Hermione jerked slightly then her eyes cleared, leaving a dazed chocolate. She dropped the lady to the ground and backed up. The creature looked down on the lady with now red eyes.

"_We don't appreciate your bloody attitude._"

"RON!" Hermoine screamed. The creature turned to her and then back at the crowd and started backing up, grabbing Hermione as he went. Letting her into the house, he slammed the door behind her. He then turned and for the last time, looked upon his family. His eyes landed on Harry.

"_Take care of her,_" he whispered. Harry clenched his jaw as he watched Ron disappear into the house. Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Harry... What's he talking about?" Harry turned to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you still love him?" he asked. She pulled away slightly.

"What?" Harry looked to the house.

"After everything... do you still love Ron?" he asked again. Ginny looked up at him. She searched his eyes.

"He's still my brother..."

* * *

Hermione entered the living room to find Avalon standing there, waiting. He bowed. Hermione gave him a small smile before checking on the kids. Ron entered after, lumbering up on all fours. Hermione's eyes traveled to the gash in his side. She watched as he changed back to human form.

"Can I speak to Ron?" she asked, slight fear in her eyes. The creature looked at her through red eyes and nodded. It closed it's eyes, then re-opening them. She could feel her eyes well up. Bright blue. She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him, crying. He held her close, kissing her temple.

"Shh... it's ok. It'll only hurt for a minute..." Hermione looked up at him.

"What about Reign?" she asked. Ron looked down the hall.

"She knows I love her." Hermione bit her lip, looking up at him.

"When this is all over... everything will be fine... right?" Ron nodded, pulling her to him. Their lips connected in one last kiss. Avalon stepped forward.

"The time is now," he whispered. Hermione pulled away from Ron. Avalon looked between the two.

"Are you ready?" Avalon asked. Ron and Hermione nodded, taking their place on the floor. Avalon began to speak in the ancient language of vampires, watching as the flames in the fireplace exploded, stretching out of the hearth and encircling them, swirling around the inside of the house. People from the outside began to point, watching as the house lit up. People began to scream and point, watching as a light reached up to the heavens. Then it became silent. Screams went unheard as everyones ears fell to deafness. There was a small scraping noise then down from the skys, the hand of God came crashing down into the house. It imploded, the house collapsing, fire surrounding the place. Everyone took a step back then ducked as the whole place went up in flames. Suddenly a white light ruptured from the furnace and encircled everyone and everything. Harry watched as everyone arround him cringed in pain as the light grew brighter, not affecting him. There was a sudden blast and all went silent. The moon appeared, lighting up the area.

There on the hill sat an old white house, complete with a porch and a tire swing. There was no sign of struggle, nor was there a sign of any occupants living in the house.

A/N: The next chapter will be the last!

connieewing: I hope you like this chapter!

Wesker888: You know me, it might not be a happy ending, it might.

**No Chapter Tease!**


	10. Keeping a Promise

**Disclaimer: Hold fast to dreams, for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly.**

-**Langston Hughes  
**

"So that's it?" asked a girl. Harry nodded, looking over the small crowd.

"Yes... that's it."

"That was a great story, Mr. Potter!" exclaimed a short boy in the back. His friend nodded and raised his hand.

"Yes?" Harry asked. The boy pointed to the house.

"Did Ron and Hermione really live in that house?"

"Ron and Hermione never exsisted," Ginny quipped, handing out drinks for the teens. They all turned to Harry.

"Is that true?" Harry remained silent for a while, his eyes trained on the white house with the tire swing in the distance. He turned back to the small crowd.

"That's right... The story of Ron is just a legend made up to scare little children like you. Nothing more... nothing less."

"What about all those people who died?" asked a thirteen year old girl.

"It was just a cover up for a Deatheater massacre that happened four years ago. Hundreds of people died."

"What about the vampires?"

"No one knows what happened to the vampires," called someone from the back. Harry looked up to see a twenty one year old raven headed woman stand up and walk to the front. She had a slight limp in her left leg as she walked. She looked down at the kids.

"One day they just disappeared..." Ginny stood up.

"Come on now... that's enough questions for today. You can come back tomorrow for another story," she said. She walked the group back into their house. Reign looked down at Harry.

"You love to tell that story, don't you?" she asked. Harry looked up at her and stood, turning to look at the white house on the hill.

"It's the only thing I have to remember them by now..." he replied painstakingly. Reign turned to him.

"Not the only thing..." she turned to look at the house. "I went over there today... I entered the house."

"Did you?" She nodded.

"Sometimes I can hear J.T. and Jackson playing in the backyard..." Harry closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I visit too... I can sometimes hear Ron and Hermione fighting." He turned to Reign to find her eyes filled with tears. He held out his arms and she fell into them, burring her face in his chest.

"What your father did was brave, Reign..."

"If you can call making it so that you never existed brave, then yes..." Harry held her out at arms length.

"Ron protected you from a life in which he would have ended up killing you... He saved everyone by doing that..." Reign tried to smile through her tears.

"I know... it's just... I wish I had more than just my memories and this legend to hold on to."

"You have me..." Harry said softly. The woman smiled.

"Thank God for you, Uncle Harry..."

"Harry!" Ginny called.

"Yeah," he yelled back.

"Make sure you bring in those chairs. It's going to rain. Reign, help your father."

"Yes mum!" she called. Harry looked at her for a minute then pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I won't leave you alone anymore..."

"Promise?" she whispered. He nodded.

"Promise..."

* * *

In the rays of the afternoon sun, dust settled on the white cloth that covered the furniture in the white house. The owners had left years ago and no one had bothered to move in. They say the house was haunted by the spirits of a legend. A legend of a man. They say that sometimes if you listen really hard, you can hear the sound of children running. But most of all, you can hear a conversation of old. A conversation between two lovers when one was to leave. A promise... 

_"Hermione, I'll be ok." _

_"Hermione please don't cry."_

_"I...don't go..."_

_"I have to."_

_"Don't forget about me."_

_"I won't."_

**The End.**

A/N: I hope that all made sense. If you don't, I'll be happy to explain it to you in a reply.

Rumpleteaze: I hope you liked it and thank you soooo much for reviewing!

Wesker888: I certianly put a twist in, but not the one I think most people were expecting... or were they? (eyes shift around suspiciously.) ;-)

connieewing: I think I was speechless after I wrote this last chapter. I hope you like it!

SpiderQueenSkylar: I'm not sure. This one was _pretty_ graphic. I'm not sure I'll be able to do one quite like it.

Coconut Girl: I think it's time for your apology. I wrote this whole thing just to prove you wrong, and personally I think I did great. I was planning this ever since I saw that review! Unlike the last story, in which you blatently called me a softy for not putting in any deaths, I think there are plenty of deaths in this story to last everyone plenty of time. So all I really want is an apology and to be told that I'm still an evil genius... Come on.. I know it's somewhere! ;-)

**I hope you all enjoyed the final installment of the Possessions and Obssessions Trilogy. I am currently in the process of thinking of two new stories. Don't worry, Let Me Go will be updated eventually. One of the stories, I must warn you, will not be my traditional Ron/Hermione thing. Don't worry, there will be a R/Hr ship in the story, but it will not be seen at all. It is most likely going to be a Draco/Ginny ship. I'm trying something I wouldn't usually do just to stretch my limits and see how long I can stand it before I have to offically delete the story. Don't worry, the other story will be a full blown Ron/Hermione! I'm just in the mood for breaking all of my morals. However, here is a taste of the R/Hr story that I have not written so I must tell you that this is on the spur of the moment and will probably not be seen for a while. Depends on how long I can stand writing the other fic.**

_"Hermione, I-" Ron started. Hermione turned to him._

_"I think you should go see another Healer..." she whispered, distancing herself from him. His eyes observed her carefully, taking in her beautiful face. He frowned._

_"Does he make you happy?" he asked. She jerked and looked up at him with surprise. She opened her mouth to say something then shut it, looking confused. Suddenly fierce determination appeared in her chocolate eyes._

_"I think you should go..."_


End file.
